vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meredith Fell
Dr. Meredith Fell '''is a doctor who is intrigued by Alaric's powers of recovery and starts growing closer to him from there on. '''This character is a member of the Fell Family and a member of the Founder's Council. History Meredith Fell is a member of one of the Founding Families, who became a doctor and a respected member of the Founder's Council that are aware of vampires. As a teenager, Meredith dated Brian Walters, who later became the medical examiner and a member of the Founders' Council as well. She was dumped by Brian on Wickery Bridge after prom and never forgave him. Neither did she ever get over her distate for the bridge. As a doctor, Meredith hates losing patients and tends to drink when she does. Due to this, she tends to knock out vampires with vervain and steal their blood so she can use it to save her patients. This is a secret that Brian Walters discovered. Season Three In The New Deal, after being hit by a car and transported to the hospital, Dr. Fell shows up and wonders how Alaric is on his feet, even though his wounds were extremly severe. Alaric thanks her for helping him and Dr. Fell offers him to call her Meredith. Then she speculates that he might have a guardian angel or has made a pact with Devil. Alaric says that it's a little bit of both and leaves. In Our Town, Meredith meets Alaric on the night of the foundation. She directly reveals that she knows of the existence of vampires. During the time in Founder's Party, she got into an argument with her ex-boyfriend, which was broken up by Alaric . Before leaving, he warned Alaric that Meredith is a psycho. She thanked Alaric but had to leave after being paged. The next morning Meredith ran into Alaric at The Grill. Both of them were depressed because Alaric had dropped Jeremy off at the airport, while she had lost a patient. The same morning, a hiker found Meredith's ex-boyfriend's body in the woods. He was staked in the heart, even though he wasn't a vampire. In The Ties That Bind, Alaric is having lunch with Meredith, but before she leaves Damon sees her and warns Alaric to be careful because she signed the death certificate of her ex-boyfriend. Later, when Damon talks to Meredith making accusations, she vervain s him, only to take his blood later. When Alaric goes to see Meredith, she tells him she took Damon's blood to save her patients because she hates losing them. After getting to know each other well, Alaric and Meredith fall in love. Once, when go to his house and just as they kissed, Elena walks in and Meredith leaves. In'' Bringing Out The Dead, Meredith meets Caroline for the first time. She assures Caroline that her father's situation is better after the accident. Being a little humorous, Meredith jokes with Caroline about Bill's temper. When fingers start to point to Meredith about the murders Alaric starts to believe she's the serial killer but Elena defends her stating that his love life can't be that complicated. During Alaric's attack Elizabeth tells Elena that Meredith couldn't have done it cause she was in the operating room all night. In ''All My Children, Meredith takes Alaric to her house to check up on the damage caused by an attack on him from Klaus . While Meredith is asleep, Alaric accidentally stumbles upon a picture of the crime scene of her ex-boyfriend. Next to it was the same dagger that had killed him. Meredith wakes up and sees that Alaric has found evidence in her apartment of the killings. "You weren't supposed to see that," she says before pointing a gun at him and shooting to his many deaths. In 1912, it is revealed that Alaric survived, and by her own admission, because she gave him vampire blood to heal him. She takes him to Liz, where she convinces her to lock him up. After Meredith claims Alaric came at her with the knife and his wounds from earlier could of been self inflicted. Elena confronts Meredith while she's on her way to the hospital, Meredith tells Elena that Alaric was arrested four times before he was 21, and that Isobel had two restraining order against him before they were married. Later that night, Elena and Matt break into Meredith's apartment to find evidence. Elena claims since Meredith is a Fell then they kept their secrets buried in there closet, She looks in her closet and finds a secret hole in the hole is a box. Elena and Matt go through the box and finds Samantha's diary and Brian's coroners report of his death telling the wrong time. Meredith soon arrives home and Elena and Matt hide in her closet, After they think they hear her leave they open the door to find her standing there. After Alaric's release Meredith goes to to his house and tries to explain herself, when Alaric lets her explain she says she thinks the ring he's wearing is causing him to kill member of the council, after reading Samantha's diary Elena agrees with Meredith that he's the killer. In Break On Through, Meredith, along with Elena , try to discover the mental damage of Alaric , but the results do not show brain damage. Meredith mentions that her business are not vampires, but to save people. Alaric and Meredith are in the Gilbert house, while Elena finds a ring in the Alaric's apartment . However, Alaric begins to act strangely and attacks Meredith, causing her serious injury. Stefan gives his blood and she recovers. In Do Not Go Gentle, Damon goes to Meredith at the Hospital and she asks how Alaric is doing with Bonnie's herbs, Damon tells her he lied about leaving town and having Bonnie's herbs. While Alaric decided to not turn he walks outside to where everyone he knows including Meredith watch him and say their good-byes, Meredith stays and watches over Alaric as he dies, and gives him sedatives to make his death painless. She tells Damon to comfort him during his last moments and she leaves completely heart broken. In The Departed, Jeremy takes Elena to the hospital where Meredith tells him she has a concussion and just needs some rest. When Meredith goes to her office, Alaric is there to tell her he's having her license as a doctor removed for secretly giving her patients vampire blood, He also empties out her vampire blood bank and demands she releases Elena to his care and leaves Meredith crying in her office. Later at the end the episode Damon storms in the hospital demanding to know where Elena is, Meredith revealed that she lied to Jeremy earlier that night because he was so worried and she didn't want to tell him and that she secretly gave Elena some vampire blood because Elena had a cerebral hemorrhage resulting in Elena waking up as a vampire. Season Four Meredith will be a great supporter towards Damon after Alaric's death, and may possibly be his new drinking buddy. Physical Appearance Meredith is beautiful, slim, athletic, of 5' 7" in height, has brown eyes, long slightly wavy dark brown hair. In dress, she wears comfortable clothes, casual, but at the same time with essentially formal because of her occupation as a doctor. A special feature of Meredith is its natural beauty as it does not require much makeup, which always gives a clean and beautiful image. Personality Meredith can be described as kind, honest, protective, loyal to her friends. However, she is usually surrounded by an aura of mystery and secrets. Meredith usually stay calm and she shows her support and offer help to protect the innocent. Initially, Meredith is described by Brian Walters as a psychopath and dangerous woman. This was due to her personality to protect her patients, even when using a supernatural solution to save lives. Shortly after starting the killings of members of the council, it is suspected that she is the cause, but in the end she does her best to help Alaric and Elena against the Darkness. Relationships Alaric Saltzman After Jenna's death Alaric drowned himself in melancholy, and was quite unsure about being held with the responsibility of Elena and Jeremy as their new guardian. Meredith's first meeting with Alaric occurs in the season's tenth episode, in which he is badly injured from a car accident. In the following episode, Alaric spends more time with Meredith , and is drawn to her intriguing personality. In a fiery exchange between Meredith and her ex-boyfriend, Alaric stands by her in support. The ex-boyfriend is later discovered murdered. Damon warns Alaric to be careful with Meredith as he senses something suspicious about her. But Alaric pays no heed to Damon's opinions. In The Ties That Bind, Alaric and Meredith come close to sharing their first kiss, but is interrupted by Elena. In All My Children, Meredith helps Alaric, Damon, Stefan and Caroline to neutralize The Originals to save Elena. She does not hesitate to be the bait for Kol, while Caroline is for Niklaus. Alaric neutralized Kol, while Meredith covers the attack. Shortly after taking the body (Kol) out of the Grill, Alaric is attacked by Klaus while attempting to kill his brother. Meredith brings him home and takes care of him and insists that he stays back to rest his injuries. Alaric concedes. While Meredith is asleep, Alaric wakes up and wanders her home. He stumbles upon suspicious photos of her murdered ex-boyfriend, details of the murders and the dagger found at the crime scenes. Meredith finds him looking at the dagger, and exclaims "You were not supposed to see this". She points a gun at him and shoots. In 1912, Alaric is put in jail and the Sheriff Forbes explains all All the victims are connected to Meredith in some way. Alaric said he didn't kill her ex boyfriend clamming he didn't even know her at all at the time. Later on she tries to talk to him and tells him he's the killer. Alaric is in disbelief until Elena tells him she agrees with Meredith after reading Samantha Gilbert's journal which explain part of the truth about the killings. In Break On Through, She diagnoses Alaric in the hospital, and watches over him in the house. When Alaric goes berserk and tries to kill her, she defends herself by locking herself up in the bathroom. She is dying but is healed by Stefan Salvatore . In Do Not Go Gentle, she is informed by Damon that Alaric isn't taking his special herbs and he might still be insane. She then watches over Alaric with the rest of his friends, and tells Damon to comfort Alaric during his last moments. Elena Gilbert Initially, Meredith has only interaction with Alaric and some moments of sarcasm and hostile to Damon. During a short meeting with Alaric, Meredith comes home from Gilbert where she first meets Elena, but not have any interaction with her. Eventually, Elena defends Meredith of suspected of Damon about the murders in the town. When Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Matt and Alaric want to destroy the originals, Meredith decides to help without hesitation. However, when Alaric is in the Meredith's house, he discovers that she has been researching, but Meredith misunderstood the moment where he takes a knife, and she shoots him to let him unconscious. Elena tries to talk to her to release Alaric, but Meredith advised that Alaric is not the same, and soon Elena discovers that Meredith has been trying to help Alaric. Meredith offers her help to Elena to deal with what is happening to Alaric. Overnight in the house of Gilbert, Meredith is attacked by the Darkness and is badly injured. Fortunately, Stefan and Elena arrive at the house and stop the Darkness, then that Elena and Stefan succeed save Meredith. After a series of events, Alaric ends in a phase transition to vampire, decides to die for not being a threat. Elena call to everyone, including Meredith to say goodbye. After a tough fight, Elena is badly injured by a blow to the head, and Meredith gives vampire blood to save her life. Unfortunately, Elena suffers an accident that causes death, but Meredith tells Stefan and Damon that she was dying from the blow and that Elena needed her help (vampire blood). Damon Salvatore Initially, the relationship of Meredith and Damon can be described as sarcastic, with hints and sometimes hostile. They do not interact much, and usually they were in the same place, because Alaric was present. Meredith treats Damon with indifference, and ignores him, because she considers him unreliable. However, when Damon is going to talk to her about the herbs that Bonnie gave Alaric, she takes more seriously to him, in the safety of Alaric. When Alaric decides to die, Damon tells Meredith that he offered to Alaric, the option that it would take away the suffering. Sarcastically, Meredith tells him that was nice of him, but she asks him why he left his friend alone and Damon just simply say Alaric want be alone. In the end, Meredith manages to make Damon go with Alaric. In Season Four , Meredith will be a great support to Damon now that Alaric has died and possibly be his new drinking buddy. Appearances Season 3 *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''The Departed'' Quotes : - (To Alaric) "Mr. Saltzman, what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the Devil?" - The New Deal : -(To Alaric) "You wanted to know my secret. I cheat. I'm a doctor and I hate it when people die, so when I have the ability to do something about it, I do." - The Ties That Bind -(To Alaric) "That's what you get for fighting with someone 30 times your age." - All My Children Name *"Meredith" is a male Welsh name (derived from Maredudd) meaning "great lord" or "sea lord". Recently it has been used more often for girls than boys. Trivia * To conceal Dr. Fell's true identity as Meredith, she was originally known as "Mary Fell" before aired. * Meredith was originally suppose to be in three episodes as Mary but the writers let there imagination run its coarse http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zh5tCOj3U6c at 25:12. *Bianca Lawson (Emily), Claire Holt (Rebekah) , Torrey DeVitto (Meredith), and Sterling Sulieman (Harper) were/are all in the ABC Family show Pretty Little Liars. *In the books, Meredith's surname is Sulez but in the series it is Fell. This was done since Torrey DeVitto is Lebanese and was born in as opposed to be an 3 generation Latina like she's in the books and her last names was change to Fells to be more connected to the Founding Families since the Fells are one of them. *Meredith is the only member of the Fell Family that has not died after a few episodes after appearing. *In the novels, Meredith is best friends with Bonnie and Elena, but in the series, she has no relationship with either of them. *Meredith's physical appearance is the same as that to Elena Gilbert (portrayed by Nina Dobrev) in the book series. *In the novels, Meredith appears at the beginning of the story, where she meets Alaric K. Saltzman shortly after the death of Mr. Tanner. Meredith and Alaric have a relationship, confirmed when Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Matt have a conversation about the other power. In the series, Alaric appears soon after the deaths of Tanner, and Vicki. Alaric and Isobel Fleming were married before starting the series. After the start of the series, Alaric and Jenna Sommers have a relationship for two seasons (until Jenna's death). Finally, during the middle of the third season, Alaric meets Meredith Fell (Dr. Fell). *In the novels, Meredith is the character that Damon is afraid of for her mental strength (she can resist the charms of the vampire) and much like her book counterpart Meredith isn't afraid of Damon and doesn't buy his little tricks like other girls do. *Ironically, in the series, Meredith refers to the supernatural healing of Alaric as a pact with the Devil. In the novels, Tyler makes the reference that Klaus made a pact with the Devil. *Torrey DeVitto and Paul Wesley (Stefan Salvatore) are married in real life. *She is the only survivor of the present day killings of the Mystic Falls Serial Killer because she was healed with Vampire Blood (Alaric doesn't count since he attacked himself.) *She can tell vampire from humans when she first meets them. It's possible she can do that since she is a vampire hunter like Alaric since she's one in the books or a popular theory fans have created Meredith's part Vampire which could go against belief that vampires can't procreate which Damon told Elena in Bloodlines. **Interestingly in Break On Through, Alaric (dark/evil version) asks Meredith whether she feels remorse, he mentions that the council does not meet all their duty because "Meredith and your vampire blood". **Interestingly in 1912, Meredith knew Elena and Matt were in her closet even though there were no traces of them being in her apartment before she walked in. **Also Fans first suspected that Meredith was not human because in the episode Break On Through After Alaric slashed her, there was a close up on her wound and fans say they see it healing itself. * In the books, she has a twin brother named Cristian Sulez, but in the show it appears she is an only child. Although in the books he was kidnapped and turned into a vampire thus her parents pretended she was a only child until Meredith found out the truth. There's a possibility he could show up in the later seasons. * Meredith is now the only human adult in Elena's group as Alaric is now an evil Original sought to end vampires once and for all. However he died in The Departed . * Meredith may become a regular.http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/07/14/the-vampire-diaries-comic-con-2012-were-live-blogging/ * Both the series and books, Meredith mentions having grandparents, and are characters that do not appear, but have an importance in history. ** In the novels, Meredith that her grandfather became insane, and attacked her grandmother, her brother and herself. In Dark Reunion, the grandfather of Meredith, is the character that reveals the weakness of Klaus. ** In the tv series, Meredith says that her grandmother talked to her about what happened to Samantha Gilbert and the resurrection ring. * In the books and tv series, Meredith is as a character with a family absent and full of great mysteries. * In the tv series, Meredith is the only female character who is not attracted to Damon or another vampire, it even shows displeasure when trying to seduce her. (where Kol is presented) * At times in the TV series, in the friendly relationship, Meredith shows have a relationship with Alaric opposite of what Damon has with him. ** Meredith is friendly and usually speak openly with Alaric about the past, present and future, as well as their problems. ** Damon is generally colder and usually does not accept his guilt, until it is too late. Even when it comes to helping Alaric, hesitate to help or leave him alone to solve his problems. When Alaric decides to die, Meredith comforts him and helps him pass the pain, while Damon stays away and waiting for the final. Meredith tells him that he needs him, and Damon goes with his friend in his last moments. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Fell Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 4 Characters